Superchu
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: Faster than a speeding Pidgey, more powerful than an angry Zapdos...It's Superchu!


**Rating: No language, only a little Pokéviolence.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but this story is mine.  
Author's Notes: This is just a short piece where I could have a little fun. It was inspired by the TV show "Lois and Clark."  
Characters: Ash, Pikachu, and others.**

* * *

**Superchu Strikes Again!** read the headlines of newspapers all across the globe. Superchu was the resident superhero of the Kanto region, but his exploits were known worldwide. 

The Pikachu seemed quite versatile, saving humans and Pokémon alike from the evil-doers running throughout Kanto. He had received his appellation when a teenaged boy stuttered in front of some reporters, "He was like...like a super-chu..."

There was much speculation as to specific details regarding this Pikachu. Some said he came from outer space, while others said he had been trained up past level 100 by some old man in his mansion. Perhaps most puzzling was the costume that Superchu wore—a green mask made out of leaves and sticks and a red cape made out of a blanket. Some people claimed that the blanket was proof that Superchu had a trainer, perhaps one who had died years before. Other people claimed that Superchu could have stolen the blanket from some dumb trainer (many, however, were against the notion of the great Superchu moonlighting as both thief and hero). The point of the costume escaped most speculators—they wondered, since all Pikachu looked alike to all but those who were in close contact with Pikachus, what was the costume's purpose? Did that mean Superchu was close to someone who could recognize him? Did Superchu even _have _a life apart from rescues? Did Superchu have a family?

While Superchu was not invulnerable, he was certainly powerful. He could knock aside any Pokémon Team Rocket and other thieves threw at him. He did have one weakness, however...But no one knew about it till one day...

* * *

Superchu's powerful Thunderbolt attack _actually_ struck to the core of the Onix that a member of Team Rocket possessed. Frustrated, the man threw the only other Pokéball he had, revealing a Staryu. Superchu easily avoided the Staryu's Hydro Pump, prompting a cheer from the old lady he had rescued. 

The thief reluctantly reached into his pocket, throwing a Water Stone at his Staryu. He had poor aim, however, and the stone hit Superchu mid-Thunder. Staryu, however, fainted, so the thief recalled his Pokémon and ran. Superchu, however, was lying on the ground and gasping.

The old lady—Myrtle—came over to gaze down at Superchu. The Pikachu was flinching away from the Water Stone laying on the ground beside him. Experimentally, Myrtle picked up the stone and threw it into some bushes. "Are you all right, Superchu?" she asked in a low voice.

Superchu looked upward at the night sky, finally nodding. "Pi," he coughed.

"Wow!" a young voice exclaimed.

Swiveling around, Myrtle saw a young boy staring at the weakened Superchu. "Wait—" she tried to call after him, but he was running away.

She had a bad feeling about this.

"Can you get up, Superchu?" the old woman asked.

Rather than replying, Superchu got shakily to his feet. He waved to her, tottering a little, before he began walking off into the nearby forest.

"Thanks for saving me, Superchu!" Myrtle called out gratefully after him.

* * *

The next day, Ash was grumbling at Misty, "I don't wanna get up." 

"Get up, lazyhead. Brock made breakfast."

Mention of Brock's cooking was one of the few things that could get Ash out of bed. It was fortunate that Brock liked to cook.

As Ash began to sit up, he noticed that Pikachu was still laying on his sleeping bag. "What are you doing still asleep, Pikachu? Normally, you're the one getting _me_ up."

His Pokémon kept sleeping, however, so Ash decided to poke him with a finger. "Pikachu?"

The yellow rodent opened his eyes slowly, giving a weak, "Piii."

"What's the matter, Pikachu? Are you hurt?" Ash gathered the Pokémon in his arms. He walked over to where Brock and Misty were eating and told them, "I think there's something wrong with Pikachu."

Brock went to look at the Electric-type, checking his eyes and throat. "It just looks like he's been in a big battle...But you didn't battle with him yesterday..." The former gym leader looked troubled.

"He was fine yesterday," Ash insisted. "He was running around with Togepi."

"We should be in Pallet Town in a few hours—then we can have Professor Oak look at him."

"Yeah," Ash said. He sounded worried.

"Pikachu will be all right, Ash," Misty tried to soothe. "Maybe he's just tired."

"Maybe."

* * *

It was fortunate that they were visiting Pallet Town, Ash reflected as he and his friends approached the aforementioned place. Professor Oak would certainly know what to do. 

Lost in thought, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, and he tripped over a newspaper lying on the ground. "Ow," he gritted. Luckily, Pikachu had clung to his back and not gotten hurt.

"Don't be so clumsy, Ash," Misty reprimanded.

Ash bit his tongue to keep from replying. He turned to glare at the object that had tripped him, but his glare soon turned into a look of interest. He grabbed the paper, reading the headline: **Superchu Weakened by Stone**. He skimmed the paper quickly, learning that Superchu had saved an old woman from being robbed but had been weakened by some kind of stone. The witness was unsure what type of stone it was.

The trainer straightened his cap and put the newspaper back face down. Slowly, he rose, Pikachu moving to his shoulder and then to his arms. A pensive look on his face, Ash said, "You know what, guys? How about you go on to my house—I'll take Pikachu alone to Professor Oak's, then I'll meet up with you guys."

Misty began to protest, but Ash requested, "Please?"

Misty frowned. "All right, but only because you asked nicely...Come on, Brock."

Brock gazed at Ash with interest for a moment before following his redheaded friend.

"Pikachu, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Ash asked as he walked slowly towards Professor Oak's.

"Pii?" asked Pikachu almost guiltily.

"How did you get hurt?" Ash asked. But before his Pokémon could answer, he inserted, "You're Superchu, aren't you?" He stared down at his yellow friend.

The Pikachu opened his mouth to deny it all, but at the look in his trainer's eyes, he nodded. "Chu."

"So, all along, those rescues—that was you?"

"Chu," confirmed Pikachu.

"What's with the costume?" inquired Ash.

Pikachu grinned mischievously. _Your mother made it for me_, he told Ash.

"Huh?" Ash blinked.

The yellow rat nodded. _It's true. She heard that I was really strong, and when she was asking me to try to protect you, I told her that I was actually more powerful than I made out...But I don't want to hurt anyone, so I pretend to be weaker than I really am._

"Wow," the trainer muttered. "Wouldn't have expected you to actually be stronger than you make out—I thought you were pretty powerful as it was..." He frowned as a thought occurred to him. "Does that mean none of my training has helped you?"

_No,_ Pikachu was quick to deny. _Your training has helped me focus my energy...And I _have _become more powerful because of you, Pika-pi._

Ash smiled. "So, have you always been this strong?"

Pikachu shook his head. _No...When I evolved from Pichu to Pikachu, I was on a bed of Thunder Stones...A Raichu had just given me a quick Thundershock to awaken me...Somehow, maybe because of the electricity, I absorbed all the Thunder Stones when I evolved...My pack wasn't very happy with me, and when they saw my strength, they were scared. I was exiled from my pack...Eventually, I ended up with Professor Oak, who helped me concentrate my power..._

A thought occurred to the dark-haired trainer. "So, does Professor Oak know you're Superchu?"

_Probably,_ admitted the Pikachu. _He might know why the Water Stone hurt me so bad._

"Well, let's get you to Professor Oak," Ash said, determination in his voice as he began to walk faster.

Now he finally knew why his Pikachu was so powerful...And why Team Rocket had never managed to hold him for long.

Ash grinned. He felt super.


End file.
